LAW4160 Negotiation and conflict resolution
Workload: Completing this unit over the summer, the workload is manageable as it is a very hands-on unit where the majority of the work is done in class. Prescribed Prerequisites/Recommended Prerequisites: Prescribed Prerequisites: For students who commenced their LLB (Hons) course in 2015 or later: LAW1111; LAW1114; LAW1112; LAW1113; LAW2101; LAW2102; LAW2112; LAW2111 For students who commenced their LLB course prior to 2015: LAW1100 OR LAW1101 and LAW1102 or LAW1104 Assessments: * The assessments are interesting and not too difficult. * There is assessment based on attendance, engagement and contribution in class, worth 10%. * Throughout the unit, there are negotiations and role plays, which, in total, are worth 10%. * There is an in-class test worth 20%. * And end of unit negotiation worth 30%. (the major assessment) * A Reflective Journal (1500 words) worth 30%. Recorded Lectures: The lectures were not recorded, so you had to attend as there were also role plays and negotiations during the day. Past exams available: There are no past exams as the major assessment is not written, but is oral and is an assessed negotiation, which you complete at the end of the unit. Textbook recommended? There is no textbook, but a Negotiation and Dispute Resolution guide, available at Legibook which is a culmination of readings which the lecturer has picked. I don’t think this book is necessary – I certainly didn’t read much of it. All the important information is covered in lectures – I think I read the first reading then just took notes in class. If you’re super keen then you can buy it. The lecturer will urge you to buy it but if you think that notes in class are sufficient, the Guide is just a repeat of these. Comments: Summer A 2014 This has been one of my favourite units to date as it is hands on and you are able to learn very important skills which have relevance in the law, including how to negotiate and reach agreements with an opposing party. Unlike other substantive law units, you are not passive in the learning process in this unit. This unit is well taught – the lecturer has a lot of experience in this area of law and imparts a lot of knowledge throughout the unit. He is always ready to help you and give you tips on how to improve your negotiation. He is approachable and answers your questions (no matter how dumb they are) but expects you to find the answer yourself first. The assessments are actually, surprisingly enjoyable! The mini assessments throughout the unit are the in class role plays with other students help to break up learning and theory and keep you involved. They aid learning as you can put the learning into practice. A major challenge of the unit is that it is so different from other law units. In this unit, you won't be sitting in a lecture theatre for hours and hours taking notes. Expect to get up, move around, work in groups many times throughout the unit as negotiations are done in groups. At first, it is challenging (and confronting) to do a negotiation, but you will soon become good at them (and enjoy them). I would recommend a few things: * Have a go – don’t be afraid to just use your common sense, everyday life skills for the first negotiation. You wont have too many skills in the first negotiation, so be ready to just think on the spot and pretend your bartering with a shop owner in a flea market. You will be thrown in the deep end in the first negotiation, which I did on my first day, but don’t let this phase you. * Try to be as confident as possible – be confident and active in your negotiations as you will get more out of them, rather than passively sitting there and letting the other student control the negotiation. To get the most out of the assessments and to do well, you should try to put your skills into practice, be involved, be confident and not merely a passive bystander. It is ok to make a mistake. Speak as much as you can. If you don’t try, you can’t fix your errors and learn from them. * Answer questions in class! You may not think it is “cool” but this unit requires participation to get the most out of it. Although you may want to just go to Uni, listen and learn; to get the most out of this unit you should try and be as involved as you can with the learning process. * If you’re ever not sure about something in the course ask the lecturer – the lecturer I had was very approachable and will clarified my concerns. He was very knowledgeable. In saying that he will expect you to try first and see if you can find the answer for yourself. Overall– great unit to do over summer! Only goes for about a week and is good to get 1 more unit out of the way! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did!